


Corpse Bride Monsters AU - A Specific Story Of The Everglot Family

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 15th Century, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Awkward Tension, Curses, Developing Relationship, Europe, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Historical, Historical Reenactment, Human/Monster Romance, Hybrids, Locked In, Monsters, Origin Story, Other, Relationship Reveal, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Unethical Medicine, Were-Creatures, Weretoads, without restrictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: In my AU, which tells the story of the Everglot family, between toads and humans under division for a relationship, while their children/grandchildren accidentally conceived on the night curse due to peeking at the full moon. One-shot set before the movie.
Relationships: Randolph Everglot/Lucia Forthwith





	Corpse Bride Monsters AU - A Specific Story Of The Everglot Family

Once upon a time, after the previous history of "True Story About Expelled Monsters". And now it's another story about the enigmatic family Ènguil (French name, In another case they were called by forest monsters), Apparently the human villagers called them Everglot (English name, by Villagers).  
One April day, on the edge of the semicircle over a huge trees, there was a foggy swamp with houses, taverns and a single tower castle made with mudstones. There were a anthropomorphic toads monsters living in the place, well, they behaved excessively a little like humans. Toads were good villagers, but supposedly there were close neighbors of local monsters that all the time living in a human place. But they are friends, speaking each other something good, do some good deeds and start to make happy parties, it's so humiliated. Another case here was inhabited by an unfair, unlucky richer Randolph Isaac Everglot. He was not a joyful toad, Do not like unpleasant noises, All day he carries out the garbage orders of his parents, and he did not even have friends. He felt lonely, there was no way to loose his own calm until he found any friendly frog or the first fiancée he wanted to marry her. He involuntarily can play Gittern, he is a special writer and composer of music, he plays successfully when he himself enjoys a pure forest over a deep lake that they immediately drain very lightly to the shore.  
In the hot summer after the disappearance of non-competitive monsters to the forest due to a ban on the deal, Randolph met the most beautiful girl as he expected, her name was Lucia Forthwith. She is a personal musician in Europe, specifically playing the harp. Her dress was bluish, with a silver medallion on her neck adorned with a blue diamond, her light white hair shining brightly from the sun and fluttering from the gentle breath of the wind, which cheered Randolph with his enthusiastic feelings. She played so tenderly, while the listeners and educators gleefully lifted their hearts, and compelled her to join the musical symphony. She adaptively meet him not even scary, but in general, it is very standard. She is looking at Randolph's face that she has not started panic, she probably loves frogs and toads, and Randolph became happy and generous ever. All two played with their own instruments forever, enjoyed a great deal in a clean forest so romantically. And Randolph presented a wedding ring on Lucia's handsome hand, as if he had said that he wanted to marry Lucia. the last moment Lucia said yes, And Randolph joyfully croaking like a swamp toad, he kissed her the first time so specifically. He held her back and jumped in the middle of the dark forest which the village did not go to anyone else.  
By the end of the summer comes autumn, Randolph and Lucia quickly married so fondly to hope for it, and she gave birth to their beautiful half-human half-toad boy, Gilbert. Randolph courageously looking at his son that he did not want to be shy so, he kindly brought him up so well with his wife Lucia, and they all became a new family ordinarily. So they dreamed of themselves as they wished. Because it's a matter of fact, Here on them there is something horrible to this family as a horror. Five children had a night devotee for their father. They deliberately left the house at night, but without help. In the first case, Gilbert looked at it for the full moon, so it did not seem to glow. He felt something, heard the rumbling bell that is already half past 12 midnight. Impatient Gilbert begins to grow up, his smooth skin becomes greenish, small nails grow so fast, they became sharp-nosed claws like tigers. He felt very bad and incapable, had not managed to call one of the villagers of the rebels, but he even croaking on a bright moon. He soon begins to grow like an ugly man, his teeth became shark jaw, his abdomen grows too large, his human eyes became toad eyes. He stopped growing ever higher and higher. He specifically turns intro a giganous man-toad monster. Randolph and Lucia did not notice that it was bad, and they were a little jealous, they did not say how to make their son better after night chaos, Excessively wanted to heal him against the spell, but it does not help. Randolph's spell is too strong, it's impossible to do when something is pretty. Disappointed Randolph did not manage to heal his own son, he humbly left Gilbert calm, enjoying a night pleasure and survival.  
15 years ago, Gilbert became an adult after death of Randolph with a deadly illness, and Lucia also. His three brothers: William, Roger and Randolph II went to Spain to find a new home and new fiancée, an did not notice to him that he was not particularly healthy. And his younger sister: Eleanor, she does not want to go all, she wants to stay at home and take care of her brother until he has thought back to leave the house at night. Several years ago, Gilbert finally became rich, he specifically built his majestic mansion belonged to his parents, in one case, he and his builders deliberately built a middle estate, a secret dungeon. One evening, he called his maid or his wife to locks the secret door until he got there before the transformation. He must sit and drench his hands and feet in the dungeon until the night spell has started. He categorically turned to his monster again, he walked along the circle of the dungeon as a wild gorilla at the zoo, did not have time to go out into the street to get on insects or forest animals. He was not equilibrium, he was not in charge of the institution, and he was not time to stop doing something wrong. Another point was not able to tell the local villagers his truth and determination.  
A year has passed, ever since, his sons and grandsons have also been infected by his unforgivable spell, all of them are also locked up in prison, and especially watch their mansion.  
Every time they took advantage of the transformation into a Weretoad (it was called by one of the villagers in 15th century.), and did not manage to find a medicine against the spell/curse.  
The legend tells us that nobody came to Everglot Mansion, and no one noticed who lives here, and who is here something unnatural.....  
They can not think of anyone as desirable.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One second part of this previous poetic story "True Story About Expelled Monsters", which separately respectively tells of sinful-aristocratic families which are most accidentally glued to the night curse in the form of a toad-like monster by peeking at the full moon, due to infection from their ancestors and deceased relatives in the attachment among the line of spells. Which could not be healed against Randolph's curse from his exceptional circumstances. Frankly, I was so stuck to write about those noble financial family in my admiration and curiosity, than the fish-trading family, which attracted me a little to them for my confidence.


End file.
